Death Of A Pop Star
by PrincessKooh
Summary: A different ending or rather continuation of the Anime picking up from the middle of episode 52. Warning this story is very sad. Contains drama, angst, friendship and more.


Death Of A Pop Star

Okay I know I am gonna get flamed and called evil for this but in experimenting with different endings to the series as many have I am writing two parallel endings or rather continuations for the Anime. Both pick up mid way through episode 52 during Mitsuki's final song Love Chronicle. I am sure you can guess from the title what will come to pass in this version but none the less I shall give no further spoilers.

I am not sure how far I will go with these but I figured I would try to practice angst. In this version Takuto is not revived. (Sorry Takuto fans )

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite sadly if I did the series would have continued past Takuto and Mitsuki reuniting and there would have been more Takuto X Mitsuki moments and more pairings.

Now then on with the story…

Chapter 1: On stage Crisis! Death is cruel!

Meroko threw herself in front of the wave of swirling dark energy that threatened to attack Mitsuki. Her last words were urging Mitsuki to continue singing. Izumi rushed to Meroko resulting in both being consumed by the dark energy before the two vanished. Jonathan merely watched Mitsuki continue singing.

During the last few lines of singing "Love Chronicle" Mitsuki's transformation started to fade. The first to notice were doctor Wakaoji and Oshige. The next was her grandmother. The transformation fully wore off. The only remnants of Takuto's spell being that she sill sang fine with the same voice as her 16 year old self. The audience watched in shock as Mitsuki sang the last few lines of the song.

As she finished and the music faded she noticed that the audience was silent all eyes upon her with shock. She the noticed she was back to her 13 year old self.

"I-is that Mitsuki" stammered Tomoe and Kumi.

"M-M-Mitsuki" said Madoka in shock. Mitsuki stood frozen in fear like a deer caught in the headlights a look of sheer horror on her face. Then it happened, the last of Takuto's power s wore off. Mitsuki's throat instantly seared with intense pain and she collapsed on stage unconscious.

"Mitsuki" shouted Oji as he ran on stage. The audience began to whisper amongst themselves. Fuzuki immediately rushed to the stage. Security was still too stunned to stop anyone. The doctor carefully picked Mitsuki up. As he tried to carry her to his car the media showed up asking a gazillion questions. The doctor pushed his way through with the help of Madoka and Oshige. Oshige kept telling the press no comment.

They made it to the doctor and Oshige's cars followed soon by Fuzuki and Tanaka. In the two cars they sped to the hospital via police escort. The officers though confused were glad to help being big Full Moon fans.

Oji rushed Mitsuki into the E.R. 12 Hours had passed with many doctors and nurses going in and out and finally the doctor emerged with a solemn look.

"I-I'm sorry Fuzuki we couldn't save her no matter what we tried" said Oji in tears.

"No Mitsuki" said Madoka in shock. Mitsuki though apparently her rival was also Madoka's first true friend and closest despite their age differences. Fuzuki fainted from shock. The doctor had her put in an available hospital room. Madoka tried to comfort Miss Tanaka. Oshige went with Oji to his office to comfort him.

"It's all my fault. What good is a doctor that can't save lives" said Oji pounding a fist on his desk.

Oshige didn't know what to at first. Luckily the silence was broken as a woman with cat ears and a tail appeared. "Not another death spirit" said Oshige.

"I am not a death spirit but I am here to convey a message. My name is Neka and as you were once told you can't change destiny. I am afraid that Takuto and Meroko have been punished for breaking spirit world law. Furthermore Mitsuki's soul has already been taken by another Shinigami named Jonathan. I came to give you both one last piece of advice. Follow Mitsuki's example. Live life to the fullest. That is after what Full Moon stood for. Also Mitsuki's last message was to thank you both and to ask that you remind people of what she stood for. Keep her message alive and live towards a bright future" said the woman.

Oshige nodded in understanding.

"Lastly please look after Fuzuki as well as Mitsuki's belongings. Once Fuzuki passes on Mitsuki wants you two to have all of her possessions. I am sorry for your loss. It is a great one. Mitsuki was truly special and touched the hearts of not only her fans but those closest to her. If it puts your mind at ease I am sure Mitsuki will qualify for reincarnation. With that I must take my leave. I will likely not see you again" said Neka before vanishing as she came.

The next morning the press was all over the hospital. Oji and Oshige had no choice but to face them so Oshige had set up a press conference in front of the hospital. Oji spoke first. The press conference was being broadcast live throughout Japan and America the only two places Full Moon was the most famous.

"Ahem! Good morning to you all. Now I know you all have questions and they will be answered in due course. First to answer the biggest question for you all… The girl you all saw on stage yesterday at the end of the concert and Full Moon were indeed the same person" said Oji. This got various gasps and whispers from the crowd as well as viewers watching the TV. Oshige continued.

"While we cannot give you the full details we can tell you this much. Full Moon's true identity was 13 year old Mitsuki Koyama. At the time of winning the Village Pro New Idol contest she was 12 and as such had to hide her identity and fake her age in order to participate. She did so in order to follow her dream" said Oshige starting to tear up. Oji took over once more.

"However before you miss judge her you must know two things. Firstly she had a very rare cancer in her throat. A years or so ago that cancer took a turn for the worst. Her singing didn't help that however she did so for someone she loved. It was at the start of her career that I as her medical doctor and a specialist in cancer determined that she had only a year at best to live. This brings me to the hardest news. I am afraid that this morning Full Moon succumbed to her illness and passed away in E.R." said Oji earning shock, awe and tears from the crowd. Oshige pulled herself somewhat together and continued the speech.

"Mitsuki while not intending to do harm by posing as Full Moon loved singing with all her heart. She was a good person and a true example to all. While I am sorry that she will not be able to keep her promise to her fans you all need to take heed in her final message. Remember she said for her singing was life but it was more than that. She wanted to convey her message to all her fans. Her LIVE concert was about more than just her new song. It was part of her message to us all to live each day to its fullest and to treasure the time we have. To make each and every day count. Also that music should be about connecting with ones audience and each other" said Oshige. Oji took over once more.

"It is for this reason that Village Pro will be setting up a memorial for her. There will be a service for the public and her fans. Naturally there will be a separate service for friends and family. The public service will be televised. As for the question of Mitsuki's heritage, Full Moon or rather Mitsuki Koyama was the daughter of my late former Route L band mate and best friend Aoi Koga and his wife and stage hand Hazuki Koyama" said Oji gaining more talk from the crowd.

"That will conclude this press conference" said Oshige as her and Keiichi made their way back to the hospital to check up on Fuzuki.

"Oh my gosh we knew Full Moon for real" said a shocked and saddened Kumi.

"It all makes sense now. That explains why she sounded just like Full Moon that time she sang for us" said Tomoe feeling guilt at having her sing.

"Hmm well Mitsuki I couldn't have asked for a better friend or rival" said Madoka wiping away tears and starring towards the sky.

In her room Fuzuki was watching the TV when Oji and Oshige entered. She spoke first.

"That was a good act you put on out there doctor. Though riddled with half truths you were rather convincing. Now please tell me the truth about my granddaughter" said Fuzuki.

Oshige went to shut the door. Oji then spoke.

"I see so you knew then? Well I will tell you but you likely wouldn't believe me" said Oji. He and Oshige then told her everything about the death spirits and the events of the past year. When they finished Fuzuki only smiled.

"I see! I guess it really was too late for me to realize just how special my granddaughter was. Mitsuki was right. Though I am the last Koyama our family owes you a great debt of gratitude Wakaoji. You were there for not only my late daughter but Mitsuki as well. From the bottom of my heart thank you. And I am sorry for doubting you when you came back from America with Mitsuki. I will respect her wishes and bequeath all of the Koyama family's property and assets to you and Oshige in my will" said Fuzuki in a warm tone. Oji and Oshige almost couldn't believe this was the same frigid hag they had disagreements with at one time or another.

They then turned to watch the news. "Well welcome back to the Japanese News Network. Just two short hours ago a press conference was held about recently deceased pop idol Full Moon. We are all saddened by this loss. Our station CEO will be having us interview various people in Full Moon's life as we pay tribute to perhaps the best pop star in history. Watch us tomorrow here on JNN" said the news woman.

"Perhaps we can take some solace in Mitsuki's fame" said Fuzuki turning off the TV.

To be continued

Phew chapter one down. Wow this was so hard to write. I don't know how other writers write this sad stuff. I kept crying throughout typing this whole thing *sob* *blows her nose* I'm sorry Mitsuki, Takuto and Meroko. And I am sorry to fans of the aforementioned. I feel so horrible doing that to them but there will be some good stuff later on maybe around chapters 4 or 5 ^^

Anyway chapter two will mostly be filler involving the media but there will be some good stuff like character growth and such I urge you to read it when I do post it. As always please read and review.

Warning the sad stuff may not totally be over yet. *get out another box of tissue* Well with my new record setting 1,900 plus word chapter here I think I should stop blabbering and go so bye for now all.

*Listens to Full Moon music while posting this chapter*


End file.
